


Iris

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Alec is sure he's never going to find his soulmate. He's going to marry Lydia and run the institute and maybe he can live with that choice. What he doesn't know is that he not only has one soulmate but two.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this while clearing out my laptop and turns out it's been sitting there for 3-4 months. I really wanted to re-write it, because my writing has improved so much since then, but in all honesty, I did not have time. So here is an unbetaed (and probably horribly written) one shot. In this universe soul-mates eyes change colors when they meet.

Alec has no soulmate, that he's sure of. He's twenty-three years old and he still hasn't had an eye color change. Most people find their soulmates early in life, but Alec has been searching for years with no pay off-and his parents are growing restless. Alec isn't even sure he wants to know who his soul mate is, what if they're a completely horrible person? What if they hate Shadowhunters? Or even worse, what if it was a female? Alec knows there are same-sex soulmates out there, he's met a few, but they're rare between Shadowhunters and Alec is sure that the universe has it out for him. Not that it matters, either way, Alec is set to marry Lydia Branwell, his parent's idea, and together they were going to run the institute-soulmate or not, by next year he'd be married.

Alec tried to repressed the depressing thoughts as his eyes scanned the crowded dance floor of Pandemonium. Later when he's alone in his room and trying to sleep he can worry about the loveless life he's about to step into, but right now he has to focus on the mission, on keeping people safe, the job of a Shadowhunter.

"And who might you be?" The voice comes from behind and Alec turns with a little jump to face an especially glittery looking man. His skin is a beautiful color that reminds Alec of Jace's favorite caramel drink. His eyes are lined with kohl makeup so thick that Alec is sure he has Izzy beat. His clothes scream 'I spent more money than most people spend on rent on this outfit' and Alec feels a little dizzy taking it all in. It's _too much_ and yet at the same time there is a fire pooling low in Alec's belly that tells him he also wants the man in front of him. 

"A-alec. Alec Lightwood."

Alec blushes ever so slightly at the stutter, he's a strong Shadowhunter and yet one look from a desirable man and he's barely keeping it together.

"Very nice to meet you, Alexander." Magnus's eyes are dancing as he looks the taller boy over, his eyes roaming up and down Alec's form and Alec squirms under the gaze, uncomfortable with the attention. 

  
"Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn and owner of this fine establishment."

 _Oh, so that's why he was so glittery._ Places like Pandemonium were not the type of places Alec liked to go, they were loud and flashy and full of people trying to show off but if a man like _this_ ran such a place, maybe he could find it in himself to visit more often. 

  
"Ah, um, it's...nice."

  
Magnus's eyebrows rose, a playful smile dancing on his lips as he observed Alec's discomfort. 

  
"Nice? Well, I suppose I've heard worse. What brings you here on a night like this? Not that I'm against having such beauty in my club but around here Shadowhunters are a rarity."

  
Magnus cocked his head to the side, awaiting an answer and Alec flushed darker, suddenly wishing he had Jace and Izzy to come rescue him from the awkward situation. 

  
"We...uh, my sister and Jace, were tracking a rogue Vampire and he led us here."

  
"Well, if you're going to get violent please make sure you do so outside of my club, taking out blood stains is not my favorite."

  
Alec nodded, nervously gripping his bow a little tight to his shoulder. 

  
"Yeah, uh, we can do that."

  
"Good. It was lovely to meet you, Alexander. Stop by sometime when you're not off hunting down night children and we can have a drink."

  
Magnus snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared, small with numbers scrawled onto it in elegant script and he placed the paper in Alec's jacket pocket, patting it gently and offering Alec a flirty smile.  In that second Alec could feel something change, his entire body flooded with warmth and Magnus's eyes went wide before turning into cat eyes for the briefest of seconds before hiding themselves away again.  Alec didn't need to look in a mirror to know his own eye color was different.

  
"I...I...have to go." Alec mumbled before darting off, hoping that Izzy and Jace managed to handle the vampire without him.

 

+++++++++++++

  
Alec spends over an hour staring at his new eye color in the mirror, tilting his head to every angle to make sure he's not dreaming, the once ocean like blues had turned into a hazel color, though the blue had stuck around, showing itself on the outside of his iris in perfect stormy ring.  As much as Alec had hoped to find his soulmate, the reality was much harder to handle than the fantasy.  Alec hadn't even entertained the idea of his soulmate being the right gender, and now that he knew who is soulmate was his life seemed even more hopeless.  Being bonded to a man would be one thing, his family would be upset but they would live...but being bonded to a Downworlder, and a high warlock at that, would never be allowed.  Alec gripped the counter harder, though his knuckles had turned white long ago, as he tried to fight back the urge he had to throw up.  He knew the consequences of rejecting your soulmate: After a few days he would start to get sick, after a few weeks he'd become so ill he'd wish he was dead and if he was lucky enough to reach months, he would die a painful death.

  
Alec could feel the walls closing in around him.

  
+++++++++++++++

 

  
Over the next few days, Alec grew weaker.  He woke up later than usual, his reflexes were slower than they'd ever been and the bags under his eyes seemed to grow by the hour; Everyone had noticed, including Alec's parents.  They knew the signs of rejection one's soul mate and they immediately and called off the wedding and insisted that Alec bring his soulmate to meet them, but Alec's refusal to let them meet her puzzled them.

  
"Alec, what could be so bad that you don't want to marry her?" Maryse had asked one night when Alec had been brought to the infirmary by a tired looking Jace.  Alec knew he couldn't keep lying to his family, not when they'd find out soon enough on their own, and Alec didn't have much time left. 

  
"I...my soulmate isn't...It's not a girl, mom." Alec said quietly and Maryse's face read only pure shock at her son's words.  Jace tensed from his place near the wall, ready to defend Alec if need be. 

  
"Your...soulmate is a guy?" Maryse looked stunned before her face morphed into annoyance.  "That's unfortunate but it can be fixed. There are same-sex Shadowhunter soul mates, you'll just have to be quiet about it."

  
Alec nodded but he didn't say anything else, his mother had been angry enough about this, if she knew the truth, she'd never allow it.  Alec could feel bits of Magnus's emotion through the beginning stages of their soul bond and he could tell Magnus was suffering too; but what could he do? He wasn't going to be allowed to live, and in turn, neither would Magnus.  That thought alone broke Alec's heart.

 

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
"What do you want, Shadowhunter?"

  
Magnus's voice was tired as he opened the door, revealing his face to his visitor. The usual young looking warlock seemed to have aged years, dark circles reached to his cheeks and there was no makeup to be found.  Jace would have commented if he wasn't so worried about Alec. 

  
"It's Alec, he's....he's dying, Magnus. I need your help to save him."

  
"Funny, because I was just thinking you didn't look so good yourself." Magnus deflected as he reached out to turn Jace's head to the side, inspecting the purple mark on his jaw.

  
"I don't feel too great. I was too slow during sparring and Raj landed one." It took Jace a second to pick up on the fact that Magnus hadn't responded and he leaned against the door frame for support, a shocked look on his face. "What?"

  
"Jace...your eye....your one eye just changed color."

  
++++++++++++++++++++

  
It's a strange scene, the three of them sprawled out on various furniture pieces in Magnus's loft, all looking exhausted and inches from death.

  
"So let me get this straight." Alec starts, his voice weak and tired as he curls up on himself under the blanket Magnus had magicked up. "You're my soulmate...but you're also Jace's? How does that work?"

  
"I'm not entirely sure. It's a very rare occurrence to have more than one soulmate, and one usually dies before the other is found." Magnus rubbed at his forehead and took another sip of his drink, health be damned, if he was going to die soon, he wanted to go out drinking.

  
"I've only seen one other occurrence in my lifetime and that was when-" Magnus's words died on his tongue and Alec and Jace instantly looked to Magnus with curiosity. 

  
"It can't be..."

  
"Mags, you're scaring us." Jace warned from his s place on one of the chairs, his hair falling limply into his face.

  
"Alexander, your eyes used to be blue correct?"

  
Alec nodded silently in conformation and Magnus took a large sip of his drink, finishing off the glass.

  
"Well then, it seems we all have two soul mates."

  
The proclamation left confusion hanging in the air for a moment before the Parabatai's eyes widened.

  
"How...how is that even possible? How do you know?" Alec's voice was quiet, scared.  The Clave wouldn't want Magnus with Alec, let alone Alec with Jace, his parabatai.

  
"Jace, you and Alec have been parabatai, you already feel each others emotions, and you both had the same eye color.  When you both turned eighteen nothing would have changed, because you already had a soul bond of sorts."

  
Jace glanced over at Alec who looked nervously from Jace and back to Magnus.

  
"When I met you that night, your eyes changed to Hazel...but they kept a blue ring, they kept the part of your soul that was connected to your parabatai. And Jace, when you came here to save Alec, your eyes stayed blue, but your one eye bled Hazel, Alec's color, my color.  You two share two colors because you're two halves of a soul. I'm not the connecting piece, you two are."

  
"All three of us..." Alec breathed as if he could hardly believe it.

  
"Kinky." Jace's voice came from his chair, a smirk on his face.

  
Alec flushed and ducked farther into the blankets, causing Magnus to chuckle.

  
"That is of course...if you accept the bond. As it is now, it will kill us all if we don't accept it. We don't have much time left."

  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do the ceremony." Jace pushed himself up from his chair and moved to where Alec lay, holding his hand out to help his parabatai up.

  
"But Jace, The Clave-"

  
"Damn the Clave. I'm not letting you die for them, for their ignorance. You're my parabatai Alec...my soulmate. I'm not giving that up."

  
"Jace..."

  
"Jace is right, Alexander. There will always be those who oppose what's best for you, but you have to decide when the right time is to stand up for yourself and say no."

  
Alec took a shaky breath from his place on the couch, there was so much at stake here: If he accepted Jace and Magnus as his soul mates his parents would more than likely disown him, he could be stripped of his runes and cause Jace to be stripped of his runes.  He may never see Izzy again, his position as head of the institute would be gone as would the honor of LIghtwood name....but there was also so much to lose if he rejected them.  Alec looked first at Jace and then Magnus, two people who deserved life, happiness-and if Alec rejected them, they would both lose their lives.  Was death really better than some struggles?

  
"Then....we do it. We can deal with the Clave when the time comes."

 

Jace grinned from his spot in the armchair, "Then it's settled. Magnus?"

  
Magnus moved his fingers, magic dancing across them, "It's a tad unusual to do ones own ceremony, but since we're short on time, I think it's fitting."

  
Jace stood on shaky legs and held his hand out to Alec, pulling him up from the couch, not letting go of his hand once he stood.  Jace took Magnus's other hand in his own as Magnus reached for Alec.  The three stood with joined hands and Magnus closed his eyes, "By witness of the Angel, my soulmates and ....more or less the clave." Jace gave a snort at that, and Alec grinned a little. "I accept Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood as my soulmates, now and forever. Shall I ever renounce this bond, the repercussions shall follow me into the afterlife. I give my soul....and my magic freely to my soul mates."

  
Magnus sent a pulse of magic outwards, causing it to run through both the parabatai's hands and Jace immediately repeated after Magnus, "By witness of the Angel, my soulmates and ....more or less the clave." Jace smirked in Magnus's direction, half mocking his earlier tease and Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec chuckled, "I accept Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood as my soulmates, now and forever. Shall I ever renounce this bond, the repercussions shall follow me into the afterlife. I give my soul freely to my soul mates."

  
Alec took a shaky breath, copying Jace's words as he held both men's hands tightly in his own, "By witness of the Angel, my soulmates and the law.  I accept Magnus Bane and Jace Wayland as my soulmates, now and forever. Shall I ever renounce this bond, the repercussion shall follow me into the afterlife. I give my soul freely to my soul mates." 

Alec gave Jace's hand a squeeze and Jace reached for his stele.  Magnus watched with rapt attention as Jace lifted Alec's shirt, drawing the soulbond rune on Alec's hip right beside his parabtai rune.  The rune glowed a bright blue before turning silver against Alec's skin.  Alec's breath caught in his throat at the surge of emotion that ran through him and he reached for his own stele with shaky hands, moving to place a rune in the same spot on Jace, right beside his parabatai rune.  Jace gripped Magnus's hand harder as the rune turned silver and Magnus smiled, waving his fingers and caressing the runes with his magic before pressing his fingers to his own hip.  When he did a silver mark appeared, mimicking the rune on Alec and Jace's torsos, glowing just as brightly before turning silver. .Jace was looking at Magnus in awe, his eyes watery and Alec didn't even fight off the tear that slipped down his own cheek.   _Soulmates_.   Alec was used to feeling Jace in his heart but now he could feel him even more strongly and beside him, was magnus, just as warm and just as special.

  
The effects were instant, the dark circles were already clearing up and though Alec was still shaky it was for a whole new reason than poor health.

  
"Soulmates." he breathed, his hands still being held.

  
"Forever." Magnus agreed.

  
"Always." Jace chimed in quietly.

 

  
********************

  
"JACE!" Alec's voice called from down the hall, "If you're not in here in two minutes we are starting without you!"

  
"Oh, calm down. Some of us actually had things to do today and I am not hopping in bed without being clean."

  
"He's just going to get dirty again anyway." Magnus snorted, turning to look at Alec who blushed, rolling his eyes at Magnus's comments.

  
Tonight was movie night, and after a long week of demon hunting Alec was ready to just lay back and relax with his soulmates-that is if Jace would ever get into the bedroom and out of the bathroom.

  
"I'm serious Jace!"

 

Jace huffed and stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his bare chest red from the hot shower, his hair damp and hanging in his eyes.

  
"I'm here. Geez, don't get your boxer in a twist."

  
Jace hopped onto the bed beside Alec, who huffed and crossed his arms, much to Magnus's amusement, and Magnus snapped his fingers effectively dimming the lights and starting the movie.  It didn't take more than a few moments for Alec to end up snuggled between Jace and Magnus, his eyes ignoring the TV in favor of watching his soulmates reactions.  When he moved his head from Magnus to Jace he caught Jace watching him with a small smile and he blushed faintly, smiling when Jace leaned in for a quick kiss.

  
It was something Alec would always treasure, the ability to be with them like this. After they'd gone through with the ceremony everyone noticed their instant regain in health and they were hounded with questions.  Of course Maryse and Robert were furious but they were more worried about how the clave would respond.  The second they'd been reported the clave had shown up, ready to banish them both, but then Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn, had stepped in, claiming that technically Jace and Alec were his soul mates and therefore, he was to be blamed.  Jace and Alec fought him on it of course, as did the clave, but in the long run it was too complicated to banish them over, especially since Magnus was threatening the wrath of the Warlock's and the Clave didn't want another war to start. The three of them had been pardoned but it had still been terrifying.

  
"What's the point of watching a movie if you're just going to stare at me instead?" Jace teased quietly, causing Magnus to look over at them both.

  
"I got distracted..."Alec mumbled, ducking his head and hiding his face in the crook of Jace's neck. Magnus chuckled behind him and exchanged a mischievous look with Jace.

  
"You know, Alexander, if you wanted to ogle us, all you had to do was ask. We would have dressed...more appropriately."

  
Alec knew Magnus would be smirking, just like he knew Jace had to be smirking back.

  
"Yeah, Alec. Why watch an action movie when we could create our own action?" Jace's voice dropped low and seductive as he smirked over Alec's head at Magnus.

  
"You two are horrible." Alec grumbled, which was met with laughter from the other two men.

  
"And you're adorable." Magnus smiled, reaching out to brush his fingers through Alec's hair, Jace smiling down at the sight.

  
Their relationship was complicated, they had nights of fights and disagreements, they had nights full of such intense love there had been tears, they had days when everything seemed like it wasn't worth it but in the end, it was moments like these that Alec would never forget. Being loved by the two people he loved most; Alec couldn't think of anything better than that. 


End file.
